cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 119: Legendary School Festival/@comment-100.4.13.198-20130421024516/@comment-100.4.9.156-20130422182050
What you said about tyrants, mind if I use that in a story I'm working on(not a CF vanfic) Thank you for addressing my grievances reasonably. And it must be said you need two to Persona Blast. Where Ren got that second one, "shrugs". Yeah I do feel I could take Kai, mostly to humble him.(That would be good character developement} An alternative might have been cutting a deal with Kyou, since he's one of the few strong players that would cut a deal(and validate the council by showing they did research to find a truly tough opponent). Letting him get a free year admittance(Remember expensive prestigious ivy league) into the academy or just revenge redemption if he could take out the club.Kyou would lose because he got cocky like always(and lengthened his title) and get sent away. Maintaining the status quo, bringing a fun recurring character back, and removing a wierd underground rebel cardfighter we might never see again(I admit to liking the name Miyaji Vipers and helmet desgins, so that should stay) While Ikki is a nice guy, since he probably won't come back, his creation is an existential quandary and unnecessary. Sorry dude. So I called an unreasnable jerk I don't enjoy watching(and consequently lack the interest to retain the specifics) by the wrong title, if he's offended, fine. He orders other school faculty around, so same difference in the end result. It does not invalidate my point.As big a feature in that world Cardfighting is, He just is insulting the entire show when he doesn't consider it a worthy activity. If a place as renowned as S.I.T. is studying the game, is it a bad idea not to research more? "Does Miyaji academy need a cardfight club?" No, but unneccessary opposition is just annoying and takes time out better spent on fights and better plot. If you like the Lox series and wanted to use them properly, then seeing Ali showcase them in his fight is a good idea. There's nothing wrong with the cards if you know how to play the strategy he uses right. Getting help by seeing a pro use it is just fine. From an english player standpoint.I can't read japanese and really depend on this site to understand a units' skill. For all the people who don't use this site much or at all. How will they know what a card does until it gets released in english without the show? Imagine where we would be if nobody subtitled(or dubbed) the series, we wouldn;t know what was going on, and I certainly would not have become interested in this game. And since I don;t have many real world fights(Car problems), the not having one kind), I see cards in use mostly by the show, so I am within right to want to see the proper execution of a card done in my primary source of information.The characters may not have the flawless decks we believe they should, but others who have limited resources to collect do also. It's realistic for someone to only have one Alfred if they don't have the money to collect en masse, that creates a symmetry with real life that gives us a connection to Aichi. I'm not here to defend the second season, I have issues of similiar natures. But it gave us what we expected. Cardfights and a plot that upped the ante from the previous season(From Nationals to a predominant area of the world and from saving yourself and choosing between your paths to finding the answers to a mystery & saving the worlds) But what do you expect character developement wise. There's something to be said for consistency. What about Kamui or Misaki needs to change? Misaki changing clans is not developement, it's product placement(and in all honesty I feel Genesis should be an OTT archetype like Liberators instead of its own clan, we have enough United Sanctuary as is.) Maybe the lack of as many episode as season 1 is influencining these changes, but Season 2 worked in its range and pulled off a lot. Still need an Arboros deck, Neo Nectar is (maybe Akari will join the club with NN, I would like that) perhaps the most underrated clan on the show, All their fights are skipped, must be too boring a clan to play if they don't deserve a full uninterrupted fight onscreen. (I don't believe that for the record)